


Let's Get Kinky

by fragiledrug



Series: Memes [7]
Category: Naruto, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bloodplay, Explicit Language, Gen, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragiledrug/pseuds/fragiledrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wasn't trying to be threatening. When I'm being threatening you'll know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a kink meme... but it went in another direction entirely. XD
> 
> The prompts were "tie me up", "mysterious stranger" and "hurts so good".
> 
> Kirk (http://thetisfortenacious.dreamwidth.org) is mine, Itachi (http://itachi-san.dreamwidth.org) is not.

Itachi: He may have had the body of a man, but his abilities were more than human. And those red eyes... They were the last thing that Captain James T. Kirk remembered seeing before blacking out. And they were the first thing he saw when he woke up, bound and chained in an underground cavern beneath the planet's near-lifeless surface, a short primitive dagger at his throat. "Why did you come here?"

Kirk: Away mission gone wrong? Yep. Jim’s first thought was a hazy shit as he opened his eyes and promptly found himself looking into the same red eyes he’d fallen unconscious to. He swallowed, the motion causing him to become aware of the dagger being held at his throat, and he repeated his first thought with a bit more clarity. “We come in peace.” Cliché, but true.

Itachi: "Peace..." One could say that Itachi knew a great deal about peace. Peace meant being ordered to kill your family. Peace meant fighting wars and killing comrades. Peace meant pain. Peace meant suffering. Peace meant exile on this wretched rock. "I've had quite enough of Federation peace." He held up Kirk's phaser, staring at it for a moment. The patterns in his eyes changed, and the gun ignited in black flames.

Kirk: Jim watched as the man held up his phaser, eyes widening when it abruptly caught fire. He couldn’t do much more than stare as the black flames melted the weapon, mind reeling. Telekinesis? No, pyrokinesis. But why were the flames black? Shit, shit, shit! “Look, we were just checking out the planet’s surface. We got some weird readings.” Jim was seriously hoping he still had his communicator, even if he couldn’t reach it then because of the way he was chained up.

Itachi: The burning phaser fell to the ground. "This rock is a dumping ground for anti-matter waste. I wouldn't be surprised." he sneered, almost laughing. "But that's the beauty of it for you Federation types, right? If the scalding sun doesn't kill you, the theta radiation will. But it's not that bad. You get used to it." Itachi took the Captain's chin in his hands, studying him intently. He was a fine physical specimen... for now, anyway.

Kirk: Dumping ground? Jim frowned. “That’s not— it wasn’t on the map.” He was still reeling, slowly putting pieces of information together when Itachi grabbed his chin and Jim blinked. He had to fight the urge to jerk away from him. “So if this planet really is a dumping ground, why are you here?”

Itachi: "I didn't think illegal dumps made it on most maps." he growled as he leaned in close to his captive Captain. Itachi found his relatively 'clean' smell rather alluring, so very unlike everything else that was rotting around him. It was a pity that it wouldn't last. He slid his hand up the captain's cheek, and grabbed him by the hair. He suddenly jerked his head back, and the dagger was right back where it was before - only much, much closer. "And why am I here? Isn't it obvious?" he scoffed. "Because I'm Federation trash. And this is where trash ends up once it's outlived its usefulness."

Kirk: Illegal. Of course. Jim let his eyes fall shut for a moment. It wasn’t beyond the Federation to do illegal things, or even overlook others doing illegal things if it somehow benefited them. Using a planet for anti-matter waste was definitely to their benefit. They really should have marked it somehow, though. Maybe just classified it as Class H. His eyes shot open when his hair was suddenly grabbed and jerked back, a hiss of breath escaping. He tried to keep still, not particularly wanting to find out how sharp that dagger might be. “Are you alone?”

Itachi: It certainly was class H by this point, anyway. The blade was old and rusty, as if it had started to decay. It wasn't unlike the chains holding him to the wall, or the wall itself, really. Everything about this place reeked of a slow, inevitable death. "Alone? I've been alone since I was thirteen." he laughed. Truth be told, he was around twenty years old, but lost track of that kind of thing years ago. And the harsh conditions of the planet made him look older than he actually was. "But not anymore. Because now, I have you."

Kirk: That laugh sent shivers through Jim. “You know, I can get you out of here.” Negotiation. It was really more of a delay tactic than anything, though he was serious about the offer. If he could get him away from all this, get him somewhere that wasn’t a wasteland – but he’d still hate the Federation and that was a problem.

Itachi: "Negotiate? Now you Federation bastards want to negotiate?! Don't fuck with me!" he shouted. "The Federation stopped negotiating when they decided my kind were too dangerous, when they ordered me to destroy my own people!" Itachi leaned in close, staring directly into Jim's eyes. It was like being on a holodeck - suddenly, he found himself witness to the man's own memories... Curiosity. Distrust. Coersion. And death. There was a boy in a red Starfleet uniform, attending briefings, being questioned, if not interrogated by commanding officers... He was an Uchiha. His people were warriors, they excelled in battle. There were rumors of plots against the Federation, plots this boy denied, then hesitantly denied. Eventually, he told them everything he knew, and was tasked with a mission of utmost importance. He agonized over it. He threatened two admirals. But he did his duty. The bloodbath that followed was sickening. And with his own breath, he burned his entire civilization to the ground. Upon his return, he was branded a murderer. And this exile was his final punishment. "There was no room for negotiation then. And there isn't room for it now."

Kirk: He flinched at the shout, and then he was being shown things that made him gasp. When the play of memories ended, Jim closed his eyes, swallowing again. It was too close to some of his own experiences, ones he'd tried to bury again and again but they always came back; famine, panic, genocide, running, starvation, desperation. There were key differences, of course. Itachi had killed his own people. Jim had only killed those who threatened him or the other kids he'd taken care of. They were both stained with blood, though. He forced himself to open his eyes and grit out, "I'm not negotiating on behalf of the Federation. This is between you and I. We can work something out. You just have to let me go."

Itachi: "Doubtful..." He took his knife, and forcefully stabbed the Captain just below the ribs. Since he was able to kill them, it's more than fair to assume Itachi was as skilled as the rest of his people in the art of combat. If not moreso. That meant he likely knew the human body (as well as the bodies of many humanoid species) like the back of his hand. The fact that this wasn't a lethal strike meant that it wasn't meant to be one. It was a threat, a warning. "But..." he pulled the knife out, licking off the blood and seemingly enjoying the taste. "You have my attention."

Kirk: The sound that tore itself from his throat when he was stabbed was very nearly a scream. Pain erupted through him, sharp and eviscerating, and for a moment he couldn't breathe. When he finally dragged in a ragged breath it was only for Itachi to pull the knife out and lick it with apparent pleasure. He knew it wasn't a lethal strike. He hadn't any hit any vital organs and he wouldn't bleed out, but that didn't mean it was painless. Or that Jim would forgive him for the wound. No, it was obvious he wouldn't be negotiating his way out of this. "Fine, you want to stay here? Stay 'til you die. I retract my offer." He just had to hope his crew was looking for him.

Itachi: Itachi might have been a sane man, once. But years of solitary confinement, a constant struggle for survival, along with prolonged exposure to brain-damaging radiation can turn any man into a monster. Consequently, he just laughed. "You're cute when you think you're threatening." he huffed, tracing the stab wound with his finger until it was wet and sticky with blood. Then he sucked it clean.

Kirk: "I wasn't trying to be threatening. When I'm being threatening you'll know." It was true. Jim hadn't lost his temper yet. There was a slight wince when Itachi traced the stab wound and he turned his head, looking away from the sight of the man as he sucked his bloodied finger clean. "So what's the plan? Torture me? Kill me?" Not that he really wanted to know but he needed to keep the other occupied, and what better way than talking.

Itachi: "Well, killing you wouldn't accomplish anything. And it's not often I get comapny." he stated rather matter-of-factly. "No... I think it's time the Federation to lie in the grave it dug for me..." He stuck his finger sharply in the wound, pulling forward on the skin until Jim's back was entirely off the wall. "You're not going anywhere for a long time... Captain."

Kirk: Jim managed to keep from crying out this time, though it was only by biting down on his lip hard enough to break the skin there. The copper tang of blood filled his mouth and he took a long, shuddering breath, not sure if he should be thankful that his pain tolerance was significantly higher than most humans. "Torture, then. Awesome." Sarcasm was his natural defense mechanism, and it practically dripped from his voice then.

Itachi: He could have ripped the skin, but instead, let Jim fall back easy. "Don't you earth men have myths about one man suffering for the sins of an entire civilization?" Itachi rambled, laughing. "Maybe that makes us gods, you and I, Captain..." He drew a bloody line across Jim's cheek. "Lucky us."

Kirk: He didn't let himself be relieved when Itachi let him fall back, bright blue eyes that seemed even brighter against the pain-stricken paleness of his skin fixing back on him in a glare. "No, I'm not a god. And you? You're definitely not a god." There was venom behind his words. He tried to suppress the shiver that accompanied Itachi's touch, once more shifting his gaze away.

Itachi: "But Captain, I hold your life and death in my hands." He moved in closer than before, planting his hands on either side of Jim's head. His tongue trailed along the cheek he'd streaked with blood. His breath was like fire against Jim's face, and it reeked of death and decay. "There's nothing more godlike than that... You Federation scum should be used to it, high and mighty bastards that you are!" he sneered. "But don't worry... Soon, you'll be practically begging for forgiveness."

Kirk: Jim tried to tilt his head away from Itachi's tongue, a laugh escaping him. It was broken-off and on the verge of being hysterical. "Sorry to disappoint, sweetheart, but I don't beg."

Itachi: Itachi's smile immediately disappeared. He pushed himself off the wall, pieces of rust and decomposing metal raining down on Jim's shoulders. He took Jim's chin in his hand, jerking his head toward him so they met eye to eye. "You will." he insisted. His eyes spun in that unusual pattern again, and Jim found himself in a surreal hallucination. He was surrounded by thousands of this man's image, every last one of them clutching that knife. And they struck him, one by one by one by one. The image was merely an illusion, but the pain was real. Although the effect lasted only a matter of moments, it was like enduring three whole days of torture. It was enough to render almost any sentient creature unconscious, if they didn't lose their mind in the process.

Kirk: He flinched as the rust and metal hit his shoulders, though he didn't have much time to reflect on the fact that he was glad he had his shirt as a barrier because Itachi was grabbing his chin and forcing him to meet his eyes. He had the instinct to close them but it was too late. Jim cried out again as the illusions struck, one after another, more than a thousand times. He didn't know how long it went on. It felt like days, and when it finally ended, he slumped against the wall, not quite unconscious but fading in and out. He tried to force himself to straighten but his body trembled, refusing. "S- stop." Not begging. He was not begging. James Tiberius Kirk didn't beg, no matter what.

Itachi: Itachi watched Jim's limbs shake, the chains tugging at his wrists, his legs barely able to support his weight. He watched sweat mingle with blood, running down the front of his shirt. He watched his lips move, how they twitched when he said the most beautiful of sounds... "I do hope your Federation friends manage to find you." Itachi hissed. "Because they're next."

Kirk: Jim slowly lifted his head, fighting against the exhaustion that had sunk into his body. His eyes were still bright with determination and defiance that only seemed to spark at Itachi's hissed words. "No. Leave my crew alone. You have me." He took a slow, ragged breath. "However you want me." Sacrifice. It was something he knew too well, but for his crew -- to keep them safe, he'd do anything.

Itachi: "No." Itachi smirked at Jim's sudden liveliness. It took a man with considerable strength to endure the most powerful method of mental torture he knew. "And only because you wish it." He reached into Jim's belt, and pulled out the communicator. He opened it. "Go ahead... Say hello." Itachi laughed. "If you don't... I will." 

Kirk: He clenched his jaw, just staring at Itachi for several moments, as if weighing his decision. It was possible the Enterprise wasn't in range. There'd been some disruption in the atmosphere, likely from all the anti-matter waste. With any luck he wouldn't even be heard. And with that thought, he took another breath. "Kirk to Enterprise."

Itachi: At first, it seemed like Jim was right. There was no response. But then something came through. Unfortunately it was far too garbled with static to be considered a reply. It could have been interference. It could have been Spock or Scotty. It could have been anything. "Try again. And speak up! Just in case they really can hear you."

Kirk: He almost got his hopes up. When the crackle of static came through, though, Jim mentally cursed. He hated this, being used and controlled. Still, he spoke again, voice slightly louder and more firm. "Kirk to Enterprise, Enterprise come in."

Itachi: Still, there was nothing but static. But it came in semi-regular patterns, more likely to be speech than sheer atmospheric distortion. And for Itachi, that seemed to be enough. "Now, why don't you give them something worth listening to..." Itachi put not one, but two fingers in Jim's wounded chest, yanking him violently into the most heinous kiss the man had likely ever received. "You are mine!" he dropped the communicator on the ground before disappearing into the darkness. His red eyes were the last thing to go out. "I'll let that sink in for a little while."

Kirk: He couldn't recognize anything distinctive in the static -- Scotty's accent, Spock's indifferent drawl, even Uhura's calm feminine tone -- but that didn't stop him from trying, at least until Itachi put two fingers in his wound and yanked him into a kiss. Jim's cry of pain was cut off by the kiss, and he struggled not to jerk away, aware it would only cause more pain, particularly if he jerked and caused skin to rip. He slumped again when Itachi released him and disappeared, his words echoing in his mind. The communicator was too far to reach. For a long while he just stared at it, before letting his exhaustion get the better of him and slipping into unconsciousness.

Itachi: The first thing Jim would likely notice when he woke up was a chill, and it would soon be evident why. He was naked, and Itachi was wearing his uniform, or what was left of it. The front of his shirt had been cut open like a vest, sleeves torn apart and ripped off in awkward pieces. The pants were far less mangled, since his feet hadn't been secured. It was much easier to get them off. They didn't quite fit the gaunt man, but he didn't care. He was admiring the new clothes (the first he'd had in eight long years) just as much as he was the tortured specimen hanging from his crumbling wall.

Kirk: Consciousness came slowly, and when he realized he'd been stripped he groaned quietly. Perfect. He had no idea how long he'd been out. He didn't bother asking, though, aware he probably wouldn't like the answer. He was silent as he watched Itachi, attempting to be discreet about the fact that he'd woken.

Itachi: Discreetness was met with a knife blade under the chin and a sadistic gleam in Itachi's red eyes. He pushed just hard enough to break the skin, trailing a thin line down his neck, over his chest, and down his stomach. Itachi didn't bother to specify how long Jim had been unconscious, but the layers of rust on the chains, the condition of the initial stab wound and the aches of prolonged hunger seemed to suggest it was probably measured in days. He knelt, licking the thin trail of blood. Soon, he was inspecting the original wound with his tongue. There was far more pus than blood, but he didn't care. It only made him smile more. "A pity... how quickly infection sets in around here."

Kirk: Jim flinched at the cut, drawing in a sharp breath. His throat was sore, and the ache of hunger made an edge of panic crawl into his chest and settle there. Famine. Going to starve. Can't get away. When Itachi licked the trail of blood he shuddered, trying to shift back to no avail because there was no where to go, and then he was licking at the stab wound and Jim jerked, hissing out in pain. "Fuck." He wasn't sure he'd ever missed Bones and his seemingly endless supplies of hypos more than he did at that moment.

Itachi: Itachi just laughed. It was damn near maniacal. "Oh dear... does that hurt?" he hissed, resisting the urge to tear into the hanging flap of skin with his teeth. Simple, base pleasures were bordering on ecstasy. In a world where sustenance was sewage water and dying algae, blood was like wine. Flesh was the food of the gods. And passion... oh, that was a different beast entirely. He flipped the knife around in his hand and shoved it straight into Jim's shoulder.

Kirk: The sound of that laugh chilled Jim, only adding to the panic curled tightly in his chest. He saw Itachi flip the knife around and knew what was coming, even tried to brace himself for it, but he cried out regardless, voice breaking on a ragged sob as the blade was ruthlessly shoved into his shoulder. "Son of a--" He bit down on his bruised lip like he had before, anchoring himself against the pain as copper flooded his mouth.

Itachi: When Itachi let go, the knife was still there. He toyed with the pressure a little, knowing just how far he would need to go to pop the joint out of place entirely. If and when that would happen was something he wasn't all too keen on sharing with the captive captain, of course. He had other things he'd rather share. "Your transmissions may have worked, Captain..." he whispered it in Jim's ear like it was a declaration of love. "There are others on the surface. They're looking for you. But they'll die up there. Everything dies up there."

Kirk: No. No, no, no. It was a litany he repeated in his head as Itachi leaned in and whispered, making Jim shiver despite himself. His crew was smart, they had phasers, and hopefully they'd realized the contamination factor and were wearing some sort of suits. Tilting his head back, he looked at Itachi, tongue flicking out to trace over his bitten, dry lip. He didn't say anything though. Everything he wanted to say was in his eyes, which were seemingly interminably alight with defiance.

Itachi: "That communication device of yours has been going off for a while." he added, as if to prove he was really telling the truth. "From someone named... Spock..." He knew the name would be as bad as another knife wound. Those defiant eyes were practically begging to be taken down a notch.

Kirk: Spock. He couldn't keep the flare of crushing hope down. If Spock found him -- if something happened to Spock -- Jim made another sound, desperate and broken. "Don't." The panic was clawing its way into his throat.

Itachi: "And to think, you once said you wouldn't beg..." Itachi smiled wickedly. He took hold of the knife, thrusting it like the lever it had become. A sickening popping sound broke through the panic. Jim's left arm was now completely useless. He pulled out the knife and licked it clean.

Kirk: He didn't make any noise this time beyond a high-pitched whimper that seemed to get caught and mangled in his throat. His eyes were wide with pain, though, skin gone even paler than it had been. His breathing turned shallow, rapid, as shock spread through him, took over. It took him several minutes to gather enough of his voice to rasp out, "Son of a bitch. You better hope I don't ever get free."

Itachi: He could see the joint starting to swell already. "Watch your tongue, Captain... or the other side is next." Itachi laughed, playing with the knife. "And I'm not afraid of you. On the contrary... you're the one who should be afraid of me." He licked the side of Jim's face, teasing him before he kicked his legs out from under him and broke through the rusted chains on the dislocated side. The useless, injured limb dropped, like his entire body did, leaving only his right arm to support all of his weight.

Kirk: Unfortunately, Jim lacked fear. He had a tendency to dive into things that would have sent other people screaming for their lives without so much as a blink. He wasn't afraid of Itachi. Disturbed by, yes, but not afraid. When his legs were kicked out from under him and Jim dropped, causing the muscles in his good arm to pull sharply, he hissed between his teeth. If his left arm hadn't been useless he could have taken advantage of the situation and lunged at Itachi, but that wasn't the case and he just tried to remain as still as possible. The stiller he was, the less strain there was on his arm.

Itachi: Itachi saw his courage and spat at it. "I think the Federation scum needs to remember its place." he thrust his knee underneath the Captain's chin in a sharp, swift strike. He caught his neck in his hands, jerking Jim's face toward his. "I won't be as merciful this time." The eyes spun. The illusions of torture began once more. Jim could feel the hundreds of Itachi clones twisting, snapping and breaking every bone in his body. And when it felt like they were through, they started on his friends... Since Itachi had never seen them up close, the features were obscured, but they varied in size and uniform color. And their voices, at least those that had come through on the communicator, were accurate, even if it was impossible to tell which figure they came from. Then, of course, it began again. And again... for what felt like days. In reality, it was only minutes.

Kirk: Shit was the last coherent thought he had when Itachi kneed his chin and jerked him forward, seconds before he was being assaulted by the illusions. The cries that broke free from Jim were agonized howls that only became louder and more desperate when the attention turned to his friends. By the time it ended, he was shuddering where he hung from the wall by one arm, no longer concerned with trying to not strain the limb. His face was wet with tears, breathing labored. He was staring at the ground blankly.

Itachi: Itachi knelt down, lifting the Captain's defeated head. He licked the tears from his cheek. He held up the communicator. The voices coming from it were not illusions. Spock really was speaking, and the fact that he was coming in loud and clear meant that he really and truly was on the planet. He was searching. They all must have been. "Go on." he smiled. "Beg for mercy. Or else fantasy... becomes reality..."

Kirk: He didn't openly respond to the lick, but Jim's gaze focused on the communicator weakly. His mind protested, unable to differentiate between reality and the illusions Itachi had tortured him with. He'd just seen Spock being abused, after all, yet that was his voice coming through the communicator, clear and urgent. He closed his eyes. "Please." His voice was raw from screaming. "Please."

Itachi: It obviously wasn't good enough, because Itachi grabbed Jim by the throat. He stared into his eyes, but didn't activate any illusions. Not yet, anyway. "Please... what, Captain?"

Kirk: He met Itachi's eyes with the same weak blankness as before. He was exhausted, hungry, in pain, sanity fraying at the edges, resolve to defy all but shredded. Jim swallowed, licked his dry, cracked lips, tasted more copper on his tongue. "Please, stop. Anything you want. I'm yours." You are mine, echoed fiercely through him. "Just -- stop."

Itachi: He slammed Jim's head back against the wall as he broke the chains on the last remaining wrist. With nothing to hold it up, Jim's body could do nothing but crumple to the ground. "And how the mighty federation has fallen!" Itachi cackled. "Anything I want? Anything? Do you know what I want, Captain?" He stood over his prisoner with the pride of his entire people. "I want you to die."

Kirk: He groaned as he crumpled, vision briefly gone black with the force of his head hitting the wall. He tried to catch himself, but with one of his shoulders dislocated and the other arm weak from the strain of holding his weight it was impossible. Jim had never been afraid of death. He knew how he was going to die; alone. And he was very much alone then. Still, he wasn't afraid. Broken, but not afraid. Summoning what little strength he had left, he forced himself to kneel up, body trembling with the effort. He was desperately latching on to the last threads of his mental lucidity. "If you kill me you'll be alone again."

Itachi: "Hardly." Itachi laughed as he struck Jim across the face. He opened the communicator. "Tell your men... to surrender." he hissed through a malicious smile that went well past insane. "You'll wish that you had accepted death when I offered it to you when you feel what they feel. Every drop... of well deserved... punishment, knowing that it's all because of you."

Kirk: Jim spit blood, struggling to stay conscious as his vision blacked out again. Broken though he might be, he somehow managed to shake his head, wincing when the world tilted violently. He wouldn't -- couldn't -- make his crew surrender. He took a deep breath that only caused pain to ricochet through his body. "Kirk to ground team." A pause, his gaze flicking to Itachi. "Get out of here and don't come back. That's an order!" He knew he was sealing his fate, and that was fine. Better him than Spock or Bones. "I might be yours but my crew isn't and never will be, not as long as I still live." He wasn't sure where that hidden spark of defiance had come from but as soon as he finished speaking he let his head drop.

Itachi: "You... have just made a very painful mistake!" Itachi howled, preparing his eyes to incinerate his prisoner. But the blaze never came. A blast hit him from behind, set to kill. The words that followed were as much of a godsend as the individual that spoke them. "Pardon the insubordination, Captain. But I believe it would be illogical to leave without you."


End file.
